


god only knows

by starlight95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight95/pseuds/starlight95
Summary: Steve hadn't heard from Natasha for half an hour on a battlefield.





	

_If you should ever leave me_   
_Though life would still go on, believe me_   
_The world could show nothing to me_   
_So what good would living do me?_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_(Beach Boys - God Only Knows)_

\--

Steve hadn’t heard from Natasha in about half an hour, and if it wasn’t for the battle finally winding down, he would’ve started to panic. The battle was harsh, with what seemed to be an endless stream of robots wreaking havoc around them for nearly three hours.

With a heavy grunt and all the worries, frustration, and rage that had been piling up inside, he smashed his shield onto the last robot he was fighting with. It went down with a satisfying thud and he straightened himself, panting hard.

“I’m clear, does anybody copy?” he said into his earpiece.

“I’m down to the last one, Cap.” Sam replied.

“Clear.” Clint.

“We’re good!” Tony.

“All of them banished from existence, Good Captain.” Thor.

“I’m with Pietro, Bruce, and James. We’re heading back.” Wanda.

He waited anxiously.

“Has anybody seen Natasha?”

Everybody said no.

“I’ll go find her.” Tony offered.

Sam joined in, “Me too.”

“Wait,” Steve said. He squinted his eyes, and there she was with her long, wavy fiery hair and tired eyes, limping towards him. “I found her, she’s here.”

Steve walked to meet her in big strides. Nat looked exhausted and the sight of her beloved drained her off the adrenaline she had been surviving with. She weakly reached out for Steve and he nearly ran to take her into his arms.

For the first time in half an hour, he could breathe easily.

He hugged her tight, nose buried in her hair, filling his nose with the scent of her shampoo, accompanied with dust and debris. They stayed like that for a while, him murmuring, “I’m glad you’re okay. I was so worried, Nat, so worried…” and her burying her face in his shoulders, not saying anything.

After a while, he pulled back and put his hands on both side of her face. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Nat shook her head, “I’m fine, Steve.”

“You were limping.”

“It’s just a sprain.”

“We should have that look at.”

“I know.”

Steve hugged her again. “You’re okay.”

“I am, Steve.”

“You’re okay, thank God…”

Nat wrapped her arms around him tighter before letting go and put her hands on the sides of his face like he did. She smiled wearily. “Let’s go back, I can’t wait to have a shower.”

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, me too.” He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Nap after?”

“Sure.”

“Yeah, yeah, Steve’s glad you’re alive, Romanoff. Now, can mommy and daddy stop discussing fluffs when the com line is still on? We’re all gonna get cavities, y’know.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony while Steve went as red as beet. Wanda could be heard giggling, while Clint and Thor weren’t so subtle.

“Shut up and carry me, Stark.” Natasha said.

“Aww, is queen bee hurt?”

“Just know I’m going to smack you once you’re out of that suit.”

“Oooh, still as sharp as ever. How do you keep up with her, Steve?”

Steve, having recovered from his embarrassment, shrugged with a sly grin. “She’s always gentle when it comes to me.”

“Alright, if that is an innuendo, I don’t want to hear more. Let’s go, Russian Princess.”

Tony settled her in his arms and flew, leaving Steve behind.

Natasha smacked him, twice, on a gurney while her ankle was treated (it was a fracture. Steve hadn’t arrived yet but she was _so_ getting lectured for walking around with a broken ankle).

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially lost the ability to write more than 700 words.
> 
> Anyway, this has been sitting in a folder for 9 months and it's one of the few that I like so I decided to post it. If you're feeling up to another Romanogers fluff, check out my other drabble, "you come and pour yourself on me"!
> 
> Title is the song God Only Knows by Beach Boys. Go listen to Michael Buble's version of it though. Put tears to my eyes.


End file.
